Thieves of Kemet
by Reijin Hakumei
Summary: ch. 8 up! Bakura and his partner Malik are the best thieves in all of Kemet. But when chance meetings quell the anger of the King of Thieves, what is left to fight for? Contains yaoi BR in later chapters but not too detailed.
1. Fire for Lightning and Blood for Rain

Hi everyone! This is not my first fanfiction but it is the first one that I will be posting on All your reviews will be greatly appreciated and it will help me write if I know someone out there wants to read this. Thank you! And now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing… not even the computer I'm writing this from… so don't sue, I have nothing to take…

…………………………………

Chapter 1

Bakura shifted under the small blanket, trying to get comfortable. His sister Amane beside him had fallen asleep hours ago but he just couldn't get his body to relax. Today had been just like any other, nothing too exciting for the nine year old. Amane had just turned seven a week ago and their mom had made her a beautiful red dress as a present. How she loved the color red, the same color as her eyes. Both their eyes were crimson and their hair whiter than a lamb's wool. To the people of Kuru Eruna, a village of thieves, it was a sign that they were blessed by Ra himself.

Bakura shifted again to look at his sister and suppressed a laugh. One hand was griping the collar of her dress, which she had refused to change out of for the past week. The other had a thumb securely in her mouth. Bakura smiled and sat up. He slowly removed her thumb, resting the hand on her pillow. He then got up, making sure not to wake her, and pulled the blanket over her so she was completely covered. With one last glance to make sure she was still asleep, Bakura left their tiny hut to get a drink from the well just outside the door.

The night was cool but not uncomfortably so. Kuru Eruna was a tiny village with just over the population of one hundred. It being well known of the inhabitants chosen occupation, the village became outcast to the rest of Kemet. Even so, the village got along fine, what with the grand city of To-She only a few days ride away. And the village was strong, not even the mighty Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen would dare challenge them! No, they were safe in the desert; he couldn't even find the little village. Then why in Ra's name did Bakura feel so uneasy…

He brought up the bucket and took a drink from the well, making sure not to spill any. Water was precious where it hardly rained and the brutal sun evaporated what little did. Without the underground river the well rested over, Kuru Eruna couldn't exist. He let the bucket drop back down into the darkness he had brought it from and listened as he heard it hit the water with a splash. The water hadn't really helped to ease his mind; if anything it had made him even more alert.

Snap. Bakura whirled around at the sound but only silence greeted him. He quickly moved out of the open street and into the shadows between two huts. He stiffened as something grazed his leg. Looking down quickly he saw it was just a cat. Relived, he started to walk out of the shadows but stopped when he heard a horse whinny somewhere off to the north. But that was nothing; the village had horses of its own, except the stables were on the south side of the village. He slowly pulled out a dagger that was tucked inside the waist of his pants and crept out from behind the buildings to look north. He froze. The site that greeted him was fire, a sea of it galloping towards him. As it got closer he could see it clearly: hundreds of horses, each of their riders carrying a lit torch and gleaming sword in their other hand.

His first thought was to warn the rest of the village but his legs wouldn't move. It was too late anyway; they were all ready at the village gates. He ducked back quickly into the shadows as the horses rode by him, setting fire to all the houses they passed. Coughing, the town exited their houses, only to be slaughtered by one of the guards. Bakura watched helplessly as Amane ran from his own hut, only to be met with a sword in her stomach. The guard laughed as he pulled out his sword and Amane collapsed by the well. The rest had moved on but still the guard lingered, giving her a quick kick in the ribs. Amane cried out and Bakura seemed to regain the use of his legs. He rushed the guard and slit his throat with the dagger, killing him instantly. He then kneeled by Amane, cradling her small form.

"B-brother?" came a choked sob from the girl in his arms.

"Shhh… I'm here now, you're going to be alright, 'k? I promise, just stay with me Amane, you have to stay awake!" Bakura smiled at her through his own tears, relieved she was alive.

"But I-I'm soo tired 'Kura, why c-can't I rest?" Amane asked, her eyes slowly closing.

"No! Amane, you have to stay awake!" Bakura shook her but her eyes remained closed. "Amane! Wake up! Amane!" Bakura really started to cry now as he felt her body go limp in his arms.

"We have ninety-nine, kill the rest of the survivors and leave them where they lay!"

Bakura set Amane against the well and took off towards the south end of the village, making sure to keep to the shadows to not be seen. He stared mutely when he saw what was becoming of his fellow towns people. They were being dragged into a giant's pot, along with what looked to be gold. After the guards finished their sick parade, the pot was dumped onto a stone slab. Men chanted a language Bakura didn't understand and the liquid, along with the stone, started to glow. After what seemed like an eternity to Bakura, the chanting stopped and seven glittering items could be seen from the stone.

"Behold!" one of the chanters called, picking up what looked like a ring. "The millennium items have been created! Now all of Kemet will finally know peace!"

All the guards cheered and congratulated each other. It was too much; Bakura ran faster then should have been possible for a human, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the pharaoh's dogs. Yes, he knew it was the pharaoh that had sent him, the uniforms were unmistakable. The dessert was hard on his bare feet but he didn't care. Nor did he stop running until his legs finally gave out and he collapsed. Remembering Amane, he cried. Not only her but for his whole village. And as he lay upon the sand slipping into unconsciousness, he vowed that he would never forget them, nor forgive the pharaoh.

…………………………………

Kemet, for all of you that are confused, was the name of Egypt back in Pharaonic Times.

That's it for the first chapter! Please r & r and I'll get chapter two up as soon as I can!


	2. Pheonix Tears

Hello everyone! I don't have much time to write this so I'll make my part quick. Thank you to touyaayu and Vampirehelsing for reviewing. I don't ask much, just let me know your there! This chapter is for you two so I hope you like it. And now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing… not even the computer I'm writing this from… so don't sue, I have nothing to take…

"talking,"

_thoughts_

……………………………………

Chapter 2

Dawn rose over the fallen city before her as she made her way north towards her own house on the Nile. Kisara knew of the little village of thieves, it being the nearest town from her solitary home. However it was now almost unrecognizable. The streets were bathed with red and the small dwellings nothing but ash. As she looked over Kuru Eruna with the aid of the new sun, she saw the towns well was still in tacked.

Suddenly her tired feet didn't matter as she ran to it, slipping on puddles of blood but paying no heed. Only one thing was on her mind: water. She quickly pulled up the bucket and was relieved to see the water was uncontaminated. Drinking deeply, she soon emptied the bucket and let it fall back down to collect more water, bringing it back up to fill a canteen. Once filled, she took to leave the awful mess of Kuru Eruna behind her. But when she went to walk away, she tripped over something. Looking beneath her told her it was a young girl's legs.

"Munnn… 'Kura?"

Kisara stared at the small girl. Her hair was much like hers, only shorter and wilder. She looked incredibly pale and thin. And so young! She couldn't have been older than six or seven. _How in Ra's name is she still alive?_

"'Kura… a-are you there?" Her voice was so soft, Kisara barely heard it.

"Shh child, Don't worry, I'll take care of you now," Kisara whispered to her, petting her white hair like a mother would. "Just go back to sleep, you need to rest."

"'k…"

Kisara reached into her pack and found what she was looking for. A small bottle of phoenix tears. It had been past down in her family for many generations and if it actually came from a phoenix, she didn't know. But she knew one drop would heal any injury.

Blood was soaked through near the girl's stomach so that's where Kisara decided she must have been hurt. Sure enough when she pulled up her red dress there was a gaping hole where she was either knifed or speared.

Taking the bottle of tears, she let one drop fall on the wound. It began to bubble but the young girl didn't stir. Once the bubbling ceased she pored some water over it, washing away the dried blood to reveal perfectly healed skin.

Kisara then checked the girl for other injuries. Her side was bruised but fortunately no ribs were broken. After her inspection, she lifted the girl onto her back and started the two hour walk to her house. She hoped the girl wouldn't slow her down but also doubted it. _She's so light; I'd better get some food and water in her soon._

So with girl and pack carefully in place, Kisara hurried out of Kuru Eruna and headed west.

……………………………………

I know it's short but like I said, I don't have much time. This chapter was going to be short anyway though. Please r & r and I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can!


	3. A Theif

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing… not even the computer I'm writing this from… so don't sue, I have nothing to take…

"talking,"

_thoughts_

………………………………………

Chapter 3

It took a grand total of three days for Bakura to stumble into the city of Akhetaten. Ducking into an empty house, he quickly changed out of his blood stained clothes and put on a clean pair of pants he had found. They were a little big so he rolled up the legs so that they were no longer dragging on the floor. Looking around, he found some bread and water and quickly ate.

Not wanting to spend too much time there, in case the occupants returned, he made to leave. He stopped however upon seeing a red cloak hung on the back of a chair. He picked it up and examined it closely. The color was blood red with a white line running along the edges. _Amane… _He thought as he put on the cloak. It looked so much like her little red dress, though the cloak was a too big for him, almost grazing the ground and the sleeves rested a good four inches past his hands. _It's actually better that it's big though; easier to steal things and conceal them. _

Slipping back outside, he tuned into an alley and made for a different part of town. Walking quickly, he turned a corner only to be confronted by a gang of bandits.

"Aren't you pretty, little girl," one of the men said, smirking at Bakura.

Bakura just stood his ground and glared at them. _Who do these imbeciles think they are? "Girl" they say. I'll have to correct them on that. _

"Ah, you're scaring her Aji," said a second man, pushing Aji out of the way and walking slowly towards Bakura. "Don't worry now, we won't hurt you. Where you're parents at? We'll help you find them. Why don't you come with us… and we'll help you find your mom and dad, sound good? Just come with us now…"

All the while the man crept closer and closer to Bakura. While he wasn't afraid of these men, he also didn't have a weapon and was currently being backed up against a wall. _Well now what do I do?_

_I can help you._

Bakura's eyes widened as a deep voice echoed inside his head. _Who are you?_

_I am the Ka locked inssside your heart._

_Ka?_

_Yesss. If you call my name, I will kill thessse foolsss for you._

_And what is your name?_

_Only you know it._

Bakura smirked at his attackers. _Well that's convenient. If you are mine than I can give you any name I want right? _The voice gave no answer. _I'll take that as a yes. Then I shall call you forth. Come to my aid, _"Diabound!"

"What did you say?" Aji demanded. He then walked right past the other man and grabbed Bakura by the collar of his cloak. "I asked you a question you stupid brat, now answer."

A dark mist slowly surrounded them as if out of now where. The men looked around, afraid as their vision clouded. "What is this?" Aji shouted fearfully. Then he shook Bakura yelling, "You! Are you what's causing this! Answer me you stupid girl!"

"Put me down," Bakura said softly, grabbing his hand.

"What did you just say to me? You want me to put you down? Why you little bitch!" Aji swung his hand back, formed into a fist. Bakura braced for the impact but it didn't come. Opening his eyes he saw a snake had its fangs sunk into Aji's wrist, effectively stopping the punch. The rest of his gang took off at the site of the monstrous snake. Aji himself was turning an interesting shade or purple, spreading from his arm to the rest of his body. Soon Bakura was let go, landing smoothly on his feet while Aji staggered and fell to the ground.

Looking into the huge golden eyes of the snake Bakura said, "Diabound I take it?"

"Yesss, massster."

"If you don't mind me asking, just what did you do to him?"

"Paralyzzzed him."

"And now?"

"May I eat him?"

Bakura smiled at his new pet as Diabound innocently weaved its forked tongue in and out of sharp fangs, looking hungrily at the now silent Aji. "By all means, a growing monster must have a huge appetite."

With no further instruction, Diabound devoured Aji slowly.

"Diabound, will you help me whenever I call you?"

_Yesss. _The thought entered his mind as Diabound's mouth was currently occupied.

"Then will you help me to avenge my family and kill the pharaoh?"

_Of courssse, if that isss what you wisssh to do._

"It is." _I swear, on the souls of my family and friends who were lost, I will make the pharaoh pay. I will cause just as much pain and suffering as he has inflicted upon me. No, more! I will become the greatest thief ever – the King of Thieves! And I will not rest until the pharaoh dies by my hands! With Diabound by my side, I will not fail!_

……………………………………

"About time you woke up, I was starting to really worry about you."

Amane slowly opened crimson eyes to see crystal blue gazing back at her. "Who are you?" she asked the strange women beside her, noticing silver hair and a ratted dress.

"Kisara is my name. Would you tell me yours?"

"Amane… Do you know where my brother is?"

"Brother?"

"Yes, the last thing I remember was him holding me. I think he wanted me to stay awake… But I couldn't! I was so tired… He's not mad at me, is he?"

"Amane," Kisara said slowly trying to find the right words. "Do you remember the attack on your village?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I found you a couple days ago passed out by a well. You were the only one there."

"But 'Kura was with me! I know he was!" Amane said confused. _Why doesn't she just tell me where he is? He wouldn't have abandoned me… He wasn't – no that can't be! He couldn't be… be… _"He's not dead, is he?" she finished quietly out loud.

Kisara looked at her sadly then said as comforting as she could, "That's a very real possibility. However, as I've said, you were the only one I found. He could have gotten away."

"But, 'Kura would never leave me! The only thing that makes sense is that he died!" Amane reasoned, sobbing now.

Kisara wrapped her arms around her trembling shoulders until her tears stopped.

"Thank you," Amane whispered to her, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"For what, little one?"

"Saving me. Something tells me that if not for you, I would be gone."

Kisara then smiled at the girl and said, "You're very smart for one so young, you know that?"

Amane smiled at her through even redder eyes and giggled. "That's what Mama always said. But I don't understand – why did you save me?"

"Why?" Kisara asked, her eyes widening a little. When Amane nodded Kisara laughed and said, "Does someone need a reason to help another person?"

Amane laughed too as she realized how foolish her question had been. "I guess not."

Kisara smiled warmly at the small girl and said, "You now, I've always wanted a sister, and you have no where to go…"

"You mean, you want me to stay here? And live with you?" Amane asked quickly, her eyes widening.

"If you want to that is."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much!" Amane shouted, hugging Kisara tightly.

Kisara only laughed then said, "Wait a minute. If you're to be my sister then I have something to give you." Amane let her go as Kisara wondered over to another part of the tent and started to rummage through a stone cabinet.

"What is it Sis?" Amane questioned, watching her.

Kisara giggled at the nickname then returned with a beautiful stone of soft pink attached to a necklace of white gold. "Here," she said, guiding the necklace around Amane's neck and latching it closed.

"Wow…" Amane said softly, inspecting it.

"In my family there are two heirlooms that are passed down. One is a bottle of phoenix tears, that's what I used to heal your wounds, that is given to the oldest sibling. This necklace is the second and is given to the youngest. The stone is very beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes, what's it made out of?"

"Not even I know and I doubt any jeweler could tell you. But just like how my bottle of phoenix tears can heal any wound, this necklace too has a unique ability."

"And what's that?" Amane asked softly.

"This necklace can summon a dragon, one of terrible power. That is why it must be well taken care of as the dragon is trapped inside. Only use its power if there is absolutely no other option, do you understand?" Amane nodded slowly, still looking in awe at the stone. "Good. But I promise you, this dragon will protect you and keep you safe from danger."

"How do I summon it?"

"The dragon can be summoned by holding the stone and calling out its name: Ragnarok."

"Thank you so much Kisara…"

"It's rightfully yours. Now you are truly my younger sister."

Amane smiled up at her, an aura of true happiness about her. _Anything I can do to make up for your loss little one. _"Well, I must get some work done in the garden. You're welcome to look around but don't wander off too far, ok?"

"'K!" Amane exclaimed, jumping up and running to the door. "Oh, Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise, I'll take real go care of the necklace."

Kisara smiled as she watched her turn and continue on her way, soon following to weed her small garden.

_I like Kisara._ Amane thought as she sat under the shade of a nearby tree on the bank of the Nile. _She's really kind and pretty too. I'm glad to have her as an older sister. But still… I wish I knew why my village was destroyed… The pharaoh may not have liked us but he did nothing before so why now hu?_

_Do you really want to know child?_

"Hu? Wh-who's there?"

_I am the ka trapped within your heart. If you really with to know, I can show you._

"How?"

_I am the All Seeing White Tiger. I can show you all things that are present and past. You have only to give me a name._

"A name? Don't you already have one?"

_I come from you so in a sense, you are like my mother. Only you can give me a name and only you can control me._

"A name hu… Oh, I now! I'll name you Saira!"

At her words, a beautiful white tiger appeared beside her with eyes of gold.

"Can you really help me to see what happened?"

"Yes. Just tell me what it is you would like to see."

"I wish to know the reason Kuru Eruna was destroyed. Show me how such an awful thing was planned."

"Rest your hand upon my head and I shall."

Amane did as Saira requested and a brilliant white light filled her sight. Then came a different one, one of what had to be the pharaoh's throne room. A man in a white cloak was talking to the pharaoh. The pharaoh seemed to be troubled by an enemy nation threatening to take control of Kemet. The man in white told him they sought some book of black magic.

"If we could only use it then we could stop the invasion and Kemet would be safe. But we can't even decipher it!"

"Actually my pharaoh, my fellow priests and I have finished translating the ancient text. You have only to give the word and we can create the millennium items."

"And these items will save Kemet?"

"Yes, my king."

"Then let it be done. I shall leave it to you, Akhenaden."

_I still don't understand! What has this got to do with Kuru Eruna?_

_Just wait young one. Have patience and you will see the truth. _

The white light returned and when it receded yet another site was before them. They were standing right next to the same priest that had been with the pharaoh. He sat upon a strong horse and was looking away from them with sadness in his eyes. Amane followed his gaze and saw it rested upon a small boy and woman.

"Seto, my son," the priest whispered, so quietly Amane had to strain her ears to hear it. "You shall never know your father but this is best. For neither will you learn of the terrible deed that I must do to save all we know. For the millennium items to be made, a sacrifice is needed: 99 souls. My brother, pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, you too shall be spared the truth of knowing the blood that shall be spilt for the behalf of all Kemet. You are too compassionate and would not understand. And so, in your stead I shall do what needs to be done. Come!" he now yelled to the soldiers around him. "We ride for the village of Kuru Eruna!" The vision slowly faded back to white and then to the present, Amane now clutching tightly to Saira and crying silently.

"They were sacrificed to create some items to defeat some army and save Kemet? Is that what you're showing me Saira?" Amane said quietly through her tears.

"Yes. I'm sorry little one but that is the truth. Tell me, do you resent them?"

"Who, the pharaoh? How could I? He didn't even know! This priest, Akhenaden, is the one to blame if anyone. But he was doing it to save so many more… Even if the actions were wrong, his intentions were still good! How can I hold any resentment towards them?"

"You are indeed very wise for one so young. Many would not give murderers so much empathy. Well then, if you do not wish a life of revenge, what is it that you do want?"

"I don't know except… I want to live. My village, my family was killed for the sake of everyone else's families. The least I could do is live, for them. I will live life to its fullest! I won't fear death and crawl in some corner to wait for it! I promise, to them, I will live and see to it their sacrifice was not in vain. That life is something worth protecting and worth pulling through sadness and grief for… Because – because just as many good times are ahead. Besides, without sadness, you can't know happiness, right?"

"Some would say that is a foolish notion."

"Well, that's what I want to do, and I'll do my best to see it done."

"So, your wish is to live?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it, I will protect this wish of yours and make it so."

"Thank you Saira, for everything." Amane said as she hugged her around the neck.

"Your welcome child. Now, I do believe Kisara is calling for you."

Amane listened and soon heard, "Amane! It's time for dinner, come back!"

"You're right." Amane turned to leave then realized she had no idea how to reach Saira again.

"Just call my name child. I exist in your mind so I can talk to you whenever you wish: you can reach me with your thoughts."

Amane nodded then ran back to Kisara, Saira disappearing with the sun's last rays behind her.

……………………………………

Wow! I can't believe I wrote that much in one chapter! Let's have it be my make up for not updating in a while. Anyway, what do you think? Like? Hate? Want me to continue? Press the button and let me know, reviews help me write faster too!


	4. Dawn

Hello dear readers! Or I hope you're out there, I'm beginning to think I'm writing this only for myself. Sorry to those who are reading this as it's been awhile since my last update however it was due to an issue that hopefully now will no longer be a problem and I can finish this story. I have finished outlaying it and will have 17 chapters if I don't decide to split some up or add more to the story. Remember reviews are very much appreciated and also suggestions; if your suggestion fits then I might just put it in somewhere! The first three chapters were markedly the complete introduction and so from here on out the real story starts. 14 years have passed and both Bakura and Amane have grown into adults. Now enough of me, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing… not even the computer I'm writing this from… Wait! That's not true anymore! Go me!

"talking,"

_thoughts_

……………………………………

Chapter 4

The early morning sun beat down upon her as Amane harvested the vegetables out in the small garden her and Kisara had planted. As she worked she thought of how her adaptive older sister had left over 2 weeks ago for the capital. She had witnessed a robbery in one of the near by villages and was sent there to give her testimony. Amane was sure she would be alright on her own but was beginning to worry something else had gone amiss… she was supposed to back three days ago.

After she finished with the last of the vegetables, she carefully stored them in the small house her and Kisara had shared for the past 14 years. She smiled as she recalled the wonderful party her sister had thrown for her just days before she had to leave. Amane had just turned 21 – more than old enough to go out and find a proper husband Kisara had teased her. Amane had just laughed it off telling her that if she could live without a husband, Amane could too. After all, Kisara needed her more than she would admit; if Amane left, Kisara would be left all alone. No, she wouldn't leave her. At least, not until Kisara found a husband of her own.

_But it is odd… She really should have been back by now…_ Amane thought to herself. _Hey Saira, can you tell me if she's alright?_

_As far as I can tell master, she's still at the capital though it's foggy as to why. _

Amane smiled to her friend and ka that had appeared before her. "And I thought you were the 'all seeing' white tiger."

"I am sorry, but that is all I can see."

"Well than, the garden is completely harvested and stored… nothing will require attention for quite some time actually… perhaps I should ride out after her and search for her."

"That's up to you, master."

"Yes, I think I will. It's boring out here alone, no offense Saira!"

"None taken."

"Good. Besides, I haven't been to town in ages. Alright, I'm decided! I'll pack and saddle up Kalim strait away. Saira, we shall leave within the hour!"

"As you wish, master."

Amane paused in picking up a sack and turned to look at her friend. "How many times must I tell you Saira? You're my friend! I don't want you to call me master all the time, Amane will do."

"Alright, Amane." Saira said with an expression Amane took to be a smile.

"That's better! Now, where did I put that brush…"

…………………………………

A similar white haired youth was currently riding as fast as he could out of the capital, Diabound guarding him form the giant sized red dragon and young pharaoh that pursued him. After a short while longer, Atemu was injured by Diabound. He began to lose energy and it showed. Slifer grew slower and soon both faded behind him as he rode deep into the dessert. However he didn't stop or even slow himself down until he saw a familiar silhouette up ahead of him.

Calling Diabound back into his body, he called out to his friend as he rode up to him.

"Quite the impressive display you made out there!" The blonde Egyptian said to him smiling, amusement and awe in his violet eyes.

"'Twas nothing my dear Malik. Now, if you don't mind, I have a victory to celebrate. Not only do I now hold the Millennium ring, but I also corrupted the high priest Akhenaden!"

"And how, prey tell, did you manage that, O great King of Thieves!?"

"With the ring of course! I simply released Zork into his mind. It's only a matter of time before the capital falls from the inside out!"

"You really are crazy if you think you can control that monster." Malik said to him, becoming serious.

"I never said I planned to now did I? This way Zork will do my work for me! I don't need to control him because the only thing he wants is chaos right? So I'll let him wreak his havoc on the palace and simply take my spoils when he's done!"

"Bakura, I only say this because once long ago you asked me to tell you if I ever disagreed with any of your plans. And up 'till now I've said nothing because I did agree with them. But using Zork… Bakura, I really think this is going to back fire. You can't fool the devil!"

"Good thing he's not the devil than, isn't it."

"He's damn near close enough…"

"Well, I did ask you to say if you objected and now you have and even made your point clear. Now here's my answer to you: what's done is done. It can't be changed so don't worry about it. Besides, it will all work out in the end, it always does. I am the King of Thieves you know, I can make anything work to my advantage."

"May be, but I really worry about you sometimes…"

"Well don't."

"Someone has to."

Bakura gave his companion one of his trademark smirks and said, "Let's go to To-She. And I promise, everything will work out, thieves honor."

Malik really did laugh then but agreed. And so they both set out to the oasis; Malik just hoped his friend was right and it all really would work out, somehow.

……………………………………

Back at the front gates of his palace, Atemu struggled to get off of his horse and back to his throne room with the help of two of his guards. "Call for Priest Seto, tell him I need to speak with him."

"No need for that sire, I'm right here," Seto said, walking up to him swiftly. "You really should be taken to the healers, you look severely injured."

"That may be, but it's my pride that has suffered worse today. Tell me, were any of the guards or other priests able to see where Bakura fled to?"

"All we know is that he is no longer in the city. Would you like me to send some men in search of him?"

"No, we need every available man to help us in this war against the Hyksos. Besides, Bakura wants the millennium items. He will return, sooner or later."

"As you wish, my pharaoh."

"Thank you Priest Seto, you are dismissed."

Seto bowed low than exited, walking to the other end of the palace until he came to one of the guest rooms reserved for important visitors. He glanced both ways to make sure no one will see him enter then quickly opened the door and stepped into the beautifully furnished room. The only finer ones in the whole palace were already given to Pharaoh Atemu and his priests.

The room was constructed of shades of maroon, brown, silver, and violet. However much more beautiful to Seto was the occupant of the large bed near the center of the room, her silver hair showing stunningly against the maroon color of her pillows and blanket. He walked over to her and sat down next to the gently, his eyes widening slightly as she opened her own.

"Where am I?" she asked, gazing around her.

"At the palace, in one of our guest rooms. You've been asleep for almost three whole days now. Can you tell me your name?"

"Kisara," she answered. She looked up at the man next to her and decided him to be quite handsome. He was tall, had short brown hair and was obviously fit. But what stood out the most was that he had chilling blue eyes. She was sure that those eyes would have frightened many but herself – she found them enchanting! "And what may I address you by?"

"Seto. I am one of the high priests here at the palace."

"I'm sorry if I was a burden upon you…"

"Don't be. I did nothing but take you in off the street after those fools insulted and hurt you."

"Thank you for that…" She noticed he was no longer looking at her but instead out of the small window, a slight frown upon his face. "Forgive me if I'm prying my lord," she said cautiously, "but you seem a bit… worried."

He turned to her and said, "Don't worry, it's nothing. You're safe here now; don't bother your self about me. And really, call me Seto."

"All right, if you say so," she answered him, smiling warmly, "Seto."

Seto returned her smile then wondered immediately why. There was something about this woman that simply made him want to smile when she was near, to make her happy, protect her. He didn't understand it but was determined to find out what it meant. He had realized awhile ago that she more than likely had some home to return to and thought that as soon as she woke he would send her on her way. But now just thinking about her leaving him left a lonely feeling in his heart that for the life of him he just couldn't understand. He had just met her a few days ago after all. Really, that didn't even count as she had passed out before she even saw him. It had only been three short days and a couple of exchanged sentences and now he wanted to always be with her. He had to understand why. And the only way to find out would be to get her to stay.

"Seto?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oh, alright. You said that I've been here for almost three whole days?" After she received a nod from him she continued. "My sister must be worried sick about me! I was already late and now this! Oh, I really must get home. Your kindness means a lot to me but I must go; tell me, when may I leave?"

"Actually," Seto said slowly, "I had hoped… that you would remain here… with me."

"Seto, I…" she stopped and looked down at her hands clasped in front of her. She really didn't know what to say. Seto seemed so kind and caring towards her, she really didn't want to leave him. No one, not ever had anyone, short of her parents and Amane, shown her any kindness. It felt wonderful, like the way she looked no longer mattered. It made her feel warm inside; it made her feel like she was a real person with real feelings – not the witch that most took her to be. "I really do want to stay with you… It's just that, that my sister must be terribly worried about me. And I can't just abandon her."

"I understand Kisara but I don't want to lose you. How about this: we send this sister of yours a letter. You can tell her you're alright and even invite her to live at the palace with you if she so desires. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"Very," Kisara said, lifting her head and smiling.

Seto returned her smile than said, "Alright, that's what we'll do. I'll be back with some parchment, quill, and ink. Along with a ka that will surely be able to deliver your message safely."

"Thank you again Seto, for everything," she said as he stood to leave.

"It's nothing."

"On the contrary, it means a lot. Really."

Seto nodded then left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Not long after he left Kisara got out of bed and decided to stretch her legs a little. _As long as I don't stray too far, I'm sure I will make it back here before Seto returns._ So she quietly left her room and turned right down a long hallway, coming to a stop after a while as she heard voices behind the door to her left.

"…told that the village of Kul Elna, you know, the one on the Red  
Sea, is where they plan to do it."

"How do you know this?" another man demanded, his voice far more commanding than the first and slightly louder.

"One of my spies heard word of it. My lord, he is very reliable; I wouldn't come to you unless I thought this to be a real threat."

"Tell me, does anyone else know of this?"

"No my lord. You see, I was at Kuru Eruna, one of the only ones still in service to the pharaoh from that time if I'm not mistaken. So, I was the only one who made the connection. My lord, if the Hyksos succeed, all of Kemet will be –"

"Don't worry yourself. I swear to you that the tragedy of Kuru Eruna will not be repeated. Steps have been taken to ensure this. All of the documents that instruct how to perform such a ritual have been destroyed. Kul Elna is safe, such lies were probably just created by the Hyksos to distract us from their real plans. Now, I want you to keep this discussion we've had to your self and not to ponder on it. I assure you that such a disaster will not happen, ever again."

"Yes, Lord Akhenaden."

Kisara quickly ran back to her room as quietly as she could and climbed back into bed. _Another Kuru Eruna! _She thought disparately. _I must tell Amane, she would want to know… may be she could even do something about it – like warn them! Yes, they must be warned. Such a horrific thing cannot be allowed to happen again! _

Some time after that Seto returned to her with the items he had set out to find along with a gorgeous white bird the size of a hawk. Setting the items on a nearby desk, he set the bird upon her shoulder as she sat down in the chair next to him and said, "this ka's name is Mikotsu. He will find anyone and deliver a message to them so long as you have something with you that used to belong to that person so he can find their aura."

Kisara removed a necklace from around her neck and gave it to Seto for him to look at. "Amane made that for me out of rope and shells she collected from the Nile. Will that work?"

"It should do just fine." Seto answered, retuning it to her with a smile. "But you needn't give up your whole necklace; it's very beautiful and I can tell it's special to you as well. One shell should be enough. Just put it in the bag tied around his foot and Mikotsu will get it to her."

"Thank you again Seto."

"I'll give you some privacy to write then," he said with a bow. Kisara nodded to him and he left.

Kisara wrote as quickly as she was able, telling Amane she was alright and all that she had learned about the fate of Kul Elna, along with a plea for her to warn them about it. It took her almost 2 whole hours to complete it, the last half hour done by candle light as she had lost the light of the sun. She carefully untied her necklace and removed a beautiful white shell from it then retied it around her neck. Then she took both her letter and the shell and placed it in the bag tied around Mikotsu's foot and said softly to him, "Please deliver this letter with care. Make sure no one but Amane receives it. Fly safe and thank you."

Mikotsu blinked huge green eyes at her and she swore she saw him incline his head in a nod of understanding. She then opened the window for him and he flew off into the night. She watched him until he was out of site then went back to bed, leaving the window open as it brought in a cool breeze. _Please Ra, let this letter not come too late, and let Amane be safe and well when it reaches her…_ Her last thoughts drifted through her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………

Yes! Chapter 4 is complete! Please review and let me know what you think. Can't say when chapter 5 will be up but hopefully it will be done soon. Thank you for reading! And many thanks to those that review!


	5. Reunited

Here's chapter five, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing… but I do own my computer! Yea for me!!! I'll be quiet and let you read now…

"Talking,"

_Thoughts_

………………………………

Chapter 5

It was twilight when Amane finally reached the nearest city to the north of their little house three days after setting out to find Kisara. Finding the stable in town she boarded Kalim and went in search for the supplies she would need to reach the capital. To-She was a pleasant enough place; she had been there a few times before with Kisara when she was younger. She had stayed home however after she was old enough to stay home alone – she hated the way the people there would shun her because of her hair.

She passed many shops but decided to wait until the following day to buy anything – she wanted to stay in a real bed for a night before returning to the brutal dessert. She spotted an inn through an ally on a different street and decided to check it out.

"Thief! Stop him, thief!" a voice called over her shoulder. She turned to look at who was yelling but was plowed into by something, knocking her over and muddying her previously clean red dress. Looking up, she saw that said something was actually a boy in his late teens with unusually blonde hair.

"B-Bakura, what are you doing?" he asked her. "You said you were going to wait at the hideout 'till-" he cut himself off after he got a good look at Amane, noticing she was a she. "Sorry, got to run!" he said quickly, taking off again.

"Wait!" Amane called, running after him. _How, he, he said Bakura but… that can't be-_"Wait! I said, wait!"

She chased after him, not losing him but not being able to catch him either. He turned into another alley, this one, however, had no exit.

"Finally!" Amane panted. The boy was also breathing hard, resting his hands on his knees. "Now, what did you say earlier? Do you know someone who looks like me named Bakura?"

"No – why would I have anything to do with that murdering thief?"

"Murdering thief? Agh, you thought I was him, so you must know him!" She knew her brother was dead but, but if there was any chance at him being alive, she had to jump on it!

"Why are you so interested anyway? You work for the pharaoh!?"

"What! No, Ra no!" Even if she was offended it really was still rather amusing to see this strange boy act so demanding when he was still out of breath from running.

"Then why do you want to know?" the boy asked, now looking up at her and standing up strait.

Amane gasped softly. _This boy has amethyst eyes!_ "I-my brother's name. My brother was named Bakura."

"Brother? So far as I've known him, he's never told me about having a sister." He covered his mouth as he realized what he had said.

Amane giggled and said, "Thought you didn't know him."

The boy shrugged. "So now you know. Like I said, he never said he had a sister, why should I believe you?"

"What's the matter? If it's not him, I'll just leave. You're being very rude you know. Why don't you just take me to him?"

"Why!? I don't know if your some solider in disguise!"

"Oh please, like the pharaoh would hire a girl. Besides, why would the 'great' Atemu waste time and energy looking for one lowly peasant?" Amane asked, confused.

"You really don't know do you?" the boy asked her, a look of amusement on his face.

"Know what? Just what are you getting at hu?" Amane was really getting fed up with their little game of twenty questions. She began to glare at him, placing a hand on her hip while starting to tap her foot. The boy laughed then, watching her. "What's so funny!"

"It's just, oh nevermind. Fine, I'll take you to him. The name's Malik by the way," he said giving in and turning on his heal, leading them out of the alley. _If her white hair and red eyes weren't enough, that look was. She very well could by related to him. Heck, if she was a boy, I'd bet they were twins. That was the exact look Bakura gives me when he's annoyed with me. It's not a death glare but it does get the message across…_

"Amane. You'll really take me to him?" Amane responded, following after him as he led them out of the alley, forgetting her frustration with him and turning hopeful.

"Yeah, but our camp is outside the city so stay close and make sure you don't fall behind. To-She is fine if you know it but it can be easy to get lost if you're new." Malik was currently navigating them through a busy street and being busy pushing people out of the way, had said all of this without looking at his companion. He did however when he felt her grab his hand.

"You did say to stay close. And if I keep hold of you, there's no way I'll lose you!" Amane said cheerily, smiling brightly at him.

Malik turned away quickly to hide his burning face but didn't pull his hand away. Even so, he couldn't get her face out of his mind. _How come Bakura never looks that cute when he smiles? May be because he never smiles that way… Like he's truly happy. Even if he did though, I doubt he could even come close to being as cute as her. Wait, what on earth am I thinking! I'm a hardened tome robber, cute isn't in my vocabulary. Beautiful on the other hand…_ He continued on this track of mind until they found their way out of the city and into the shelter of the trees that surrounded it. Amane… well she was just overwhelmed at the thought of reuniting with her 'dead' brother.

They came to a small clearing with a modest tent pitched off to one side and a small fire burning in the center surrounded by sand. Though they were surrounded by trees, Amane knew this was no forest. To-She was a man-made oasis – the trees would not extend very far. But the trees that were there provided enough cover to conceal the small camp from wondering eyes.

Malik let go of her hand and said, "Wait here, I'll go get him." She did as she was told and watched him go over to the tent saying, "It's Malik," before entering.

"Where's the food I sent you to get? I thought we were going to have a feast?" came a gruff voice from inside. Amane felt her heart beat faster. Though it was deeper, that voice was her brother's, she was sure of it. She would never forget that voice!

"I brought a girl instead," Malik responded, though he sounded a little uneasy.

"Girl? I asked for food and you bring back a girl? Why, for your own amusement? You could have at least brought someone back for me."

"You mean some helpless boy? No, and despite what you're twisted brain thinks of me, I do not just pick girls up off the street. She actually requested to meet with you, says she's your sister."

There was silence for a little while then Bakura said so softly, Amane had to strain her ears to hear it, "And what is this young woman's name?"

"Amane."

Malik then saw something he had never seen before. Bakura smiled. He truly smiled, not the twisted smirk he gave him sometimes, but a real smile. And he looked relieved, like some enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Where is she?" This too he said in a soft voice, void of any hate or resentment.

"Just outside."

He watched as Bakura slowly got off the mat he had been sitting on and cross to the door of the tent, lifting the flap and exiting.

Bakura had know better than to get his hopes up and expect Amane to really be standing there, but when he saw she really was there, all he could do was laugh – the laughter of someone relieved and truly happy.

Amane began to cry and raced towards him, throwing her arms around him and starting to laugh as well. "I can't believe you're really here! I can talk to you, touch you even! This is more than I ever prayed for!" she said, holding onto him tightly.

He moved his own arms around her, bringing her into a hug. "You're crying though, why?"

"I'm just so happy!"

Malik watched the two of them with something between amusement and amazement. _Guess it was a good thing I brought her… _

Amane released him, taking his hand and pulled him to the warmth of the fire saying, "I want you to tell me everything! Everything that has happened with you since that night. No leaving anything out, you got it!"

Bakura smiled, sitting down next to her and said, "You first."

"Fine, but after I'm done you have to tell me what happened to you!" After Bakura nodded she said, "No! You have to promise, 'Kay?"

_Same old Amane._ "Promise."

"Alright. Let's see now, where to start. I woke up and saw Kisara watching me. I didn't know her name was Kisara at the time of course, but well… Anyway, I don't remember much then as I fainted again. But when I woke up I was in Kisara's house. She told me what had happened to Kuru Eruna and that I was the only one she found alive. So I naturally assumed you were also dead and never bothered to look for you, but well, um… Oh! Then she asked me if I would become her adopted sister and live with her. I agreed and she gave me this," Amane pulled out her necklace to show him, showing Malik as well when she noticed that somewhere during her recollection he had sat down beside her. "She said it's supposed to contain a dragon and that I should never say the dragon's name unless I was in danger and needed help."

"And do you believe that?" Malik asked, inspecting the smooth stone carefully.

"Actually, I do. You see, she has a bottle of phoenix tears that is real so why would she lie about something as important as this?"

"Guess you're right," he said, returning it to her.

"What then?" Bakura asked softly.

"Um… Oh! I met Saira! She's my ka you see. She's The All Seeing White Tiger so I asked her to show me what was done to Kuru Eruna and the reason behind it. She did but I never asked her to show me what had happened to you… I mean, I didn't what to see your death…"

"Hmm, well, I didn't really make sure you were dead before I left. So I guess we're both at fault hu?"

Amane giggled then continued, telling them of her life with Kisara. Bakura listened to her story intently, his smile never once leaving his face. He couldn't remember smiling so much, at least not after what happened at Kuru Eruna. He didn't even know he could still smile like this. He was just so happy to have her back. _And this time, no matter what, I won't lose her. _

Malik was also listening and soon became quite taken with the sweet yet spunky woman beside him. She was nothing like Bakura, as he had originally thought. She was strong yes, but had not one drop of hatred, not a single wish for revenge. And he realized that that one difference was enough to change ones entire aura or vibe, giving her presence a sort of calming effect on everyone around her. _Not only is she beautiful on the outside, but inside as well… This girl's truly special. _

Night fell around them as her story led to her and Malik meeting and to the present. "Ok, you're turn big brother!" she said cheerfully after she was done.

"Mine's a bit darker I'm afraid."

"Oh well, you can't change the past. Just get on with it, you did promise you know."

"Ok… After I left you I watched them perform the ritual then ran as fast as I could away from there. That time is a bit foggy but I remember ending up in some town where I was able to get some food in me and some fresh cloths. That's where I got this cloak actually," he said, motioning to the red cloak he was wearing.

"Hey, it's the same color as my dress," Amane exclaimed, noticing it for the first time. Really how she had overlooked it she could only attribute to the fact of how overwhelmed she was.

"Yes. Actually, I took this because it reminded me of you… Red always was your favorite color. Then, no matter what, you never faded from my thoughts."

"That explains why you thought I was Bakura in the alley, he always wears this cloak and it's the same color as my dress," Amane said in realization, turning to Malik.

"Yep, white hair and red clothes, who else could you have been? Couldn't have been more wrong though…" Malik let his sentence trail and looked away from her. He saw her smile at him form the corner of his eye and it was all he could do to stop her from seeing how red his cheeks were.

Bakura did notice though and thought it highly amusing. Malik had never acted like this with anyone. _Interesting… So even Malik can fall for someone. Did he have to pick Amane though?_

"Then what?" Amane said, dragging both of them out of their own thoughts. Bakura then continued, telling her of how he met his own ka Diabound, his efforts to spite the pharaoh, robbing, and stealing. For the most part Malik just listened quietly (Bakura had never really even told him much of his past) but he did help when he got to where he had met Malik.

"I was robbing the tomb of one of the former pharaohs when I stumbled across Malik. He used to be a tomb keeper, you see."

"Wow, that must have been rough…" Amane said in an awed voice, turning to him.

"Tell me about it. I told Bakura I was sick being held underground and asked to come with him. Bakura agreed and I've been making mischief with him ever since. Father didn't like it much though… Isn't that where you got the scar across your cheek?"

"Yeah, I never doubted why you were insane after that fight." Bakura answered, giving him his classic smirk.

"Hey now, I'm nothing like him," Malik retorted with a glare.

"Right, 'Kura. You know there's a difference between sickly crazy and cutely crazy. We're just lucky Malik turned out to be the latter," Amane commented teasingly.

"That's right – hey!" Malik said, the blush returning to his face.

"Well," Bakura continued, giving some pity to his friend and turning Amane's attention away from him, "nothing of real interest happened between then and now except for one event. Not too long ago I – Malik too of course – robbed the tomb of the last pharaoh before Atemu, his father Akhenamkhanen. Then I stormed into the palace and demanded a duel with Atemu and his priests. I ended up having to flee but my main purpose was accomplished, they knew who I was and that I was there. I then waited until I got one of the priests alone, challenged him and took the millennium ring from him." Bakura gestured to the ring around his neck, letting Amane examine it.

"It's very beautiful… So this is one of the items created from our family and friends?"

"Yes. I then got the priest Akhenaden alone and sealed Zorc Necrophades, a demon, inside of him using the ring. Atemu found me and challenged me when he realized I was there in the palace. I had done what I came there for so I ignored him and rode out of town. The pest insisted on following me though and summoned one of his gods, Slifer. I summoned Diabound and used him to injure him. Atemu fell behind and I went to meet Malik. We then set out for To-She, letting the corrupt priest tare the capital apart form the inside out. The rest you know," Bakura concluded.

"Wow, guess your life really was a lot tougher, hu?" Amane said. Bakura didn't answer and silence hung over them for a while.

Amane yawned and stretched. "You tired?" Malik asked her.

"Yeah, I am actually. Got anywhere to sleep?"

"There's only two mats in the tent but I'll let you use mine and sleep on the floor," Malik said, getting up and offering her a hand up.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman! I guess I have to take back what I said earlier about you being rude!" Amane said giggling, but taking the offered hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. Bakura, I'm going to turn in too. You?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to put out the fire here." _Malik seems to be getting used to holding Amane's hand and taking her compliments… interesting._

"'Kay."

When Bakura returned both Malik and Amane were already asleep. Shaking his head, he climbed onto his own mat and quickly joined them.

………………………………………

Amane was the first to awaken the next morning, stretch and make her way outside, careful not to step on Malik. Kemet was truly beautiful in the morning – it wasn't so blistering hot out nor was it still cold from the night. Birds chirped softly at her from the trees as she found the pack she had left outside to get some food she could prepare for a decent breakfast. Extracting some bread, a pan, and some VERY carefully packed eggs, she then turned her attention to the remains of the previous fire to start her own. After it was built up enough, she cracked the eggs in the pan, fried them over-easy then placed them on a slice of bread.

"What smells so good out here?" came Malik's voice from behind her.

"Breakfast," she answered, handing him a slice of bread with an egg on it.

Malik took it and began to eat. "This is really good!" he exclaimed after he finished it. "May I have another?"

Amane laughed and said, "Have as many as you like!"

And so Malik helped himself to two more, watching as Amane made some for herself and Bakura. "You know Amane, you said earlier you were looking for your sister but I was-" Malik started but was cut off by the appearance of a large white bird landing in front of Amane. "I think he has something for you."

"You're right," Amane agreed, noticing the bag and shell tied carefully to his leg. After untying them she asked the bird, "Do you mind staying for a little while? I may have to send something back."

"Amane, birds can't understand hu-"

The bird nodded and Amane smiled at it. "Thank you."

"Nevermind…" Malik said. _Must be a ka then…_

Amane inspected the shell carefully and exclaimed, "This shell is from Kisara!"

"Then whatever is in the bag must be from her too," Malik reasoned.

Amane opened the bag and drew out a long note. "It's a letter," she said, unrolling it and started to read, Malik reading over her shoulder.

Dear Amane,

First of all, I would like you to know that I'm alright. I am at the palace in the capital and am being very well taken care of. I met a very nice young man by the name of Seto who has asked me to stay here with him and I've accepted. I guess this means you're free to find your own man now!

All joking aside, I have some very important news to tell you. You see, I overheard a conversation during my stay here. Apparently Pharaoh Atemu's long enemies – the Hyksos – have somehow learned how to create the millennium items. Now I know you know much more the implications of this then I do. I have told you this in the hopes that you will be able to warn this village, Kul Elna, on the coast of the Red Sea – that is where the Hyksos plan to hold the ritual. Please Amane, if you can do this one thing, it will put my troubled mind at ease. For at the very least, they should know what is coming for them and be put on alert. I highly doubt this is just a rumor.

No matter what you decide, afterwards I would be delighted if you would join me here in the capital; Seto has invited you to live here if you so desire. Of course I understand if you wish to travel a bit and see the world. You've always talked of doing so since you were small. Please return your decision and the shell to me using Mikotsu – the white bird this letter was delivered with – he will be able to find me.

Thank you so much dear sister. And know my love is always with you.

With love,

Kisara

"Not again!" Amane exclaimed after she finished reading the letter. She rushed into the tent to wake Bakura, poor Malik barely getting out of her way in time. "Bakura, Bakura wake up! I've got terrible news!" she yelled at him, shaking him awake.

"Go away," came the gruff reply.

"No, you have to wake up and read this. Now!" she yelled, finally resorting to pulling away the covers and pillow at the same time.

"Ow," Bakura mumbled as his head hit the hard mat below him. Glaring at her he said, "Fine, I'm up. Now what's so important?"

"Just read this," Amane said, shoving the letter in front of him. He took it from her, glancing up as Malik also entered the tent, coming to stand beside Amane. He returned his eyes to the letter, narrowing them as he read.

When he finished he said quietly, "Malik, go to the stables and fetch us some horses. Amane, you will help me pack, understood?"

"What? Why?" Malik asked, confused.

"We're going to Kul Elna Malik. Amane, you will come with us, won't you?"

"Of course," she said, giving her brother a sad smile.

"Oh, and Malik," Bakura said as Malik turned to leave. "Remember to get proper directions this time. I don't feel like wondering the desert any longer than is necessary."

"Anything else, my king?" Malik asked sarcastically.

"Actually, you could come back with some previsions as well. And no girls this time," Bakura answered, smirking. "Now hurry, I'd like to leave by tonight."

"Yes sir!" both Amane and Malik called to him, going about their different assignments.

"Oh, Malik?" Amane asked quickly before he left. "I have my own horse boarded at the stables. A white Arabian named Kalim."

"Alright, I'll be sure to pick him up too."

"Thanks!" Amane said, smiling brightly, then continued to pack.

Malik chuckled and left for town.

………………………………

It was in the afternoon when he returned with all that they needed.

"Ready?" Amane called, carrying some packs and saddles over to him to put on the horses with Bakura's help.

"Yep, you?"

"Almost, just have to finish with the packs here. I've already written back to Kisara and told her that we're going."

"And what after that?" Bakura asked her, tightening the sinch strap on his horse, not really looking at her. "I mean, after we're done at Kul Elna."

"I don't really know," she answered him, putting her foot in the stirrup and swinging her leg over Kalim's back. She rode over to him and said, "I guess I'll decide that when the time comes. Until then, we've got a town to save!"

"From master thief to hero hu?" Malik joked, also riding his own horse, a black Arabian named Dairen.

"Can't be bad one hundred percent of the time, now can I?" Bakura said, smirking as he mounted his own Arabian, one the color of deep brown named Laikon. "Well, let's get out of here. Amane, could you have picked a more conspicuous animal?"

"What? I trust Kalim with my life. I don't care if he is a bit 'conspicuous' as you put it. Besides, what's worse: a human with white hair or an Arabian?"

"You could spot that horse for miles…" Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Amane commanded, glaring at him.

"Nothing. Let's not go through town and just head out through the trees."

"Fine by me," Malik agreed, catching that Bakura wanted to drop it.

"Ok…" Amane said, still scowling. She shook her head slightly though forming it into a smile and said cheerily, "On to Kul Elna!"

With that they rode out and into the desert in search for the city of the Red Sea, Kul Elna.

…………………………………

Ok, so that one was really long. Oh well. Please review and I'll get chapter 6 up as soon as I can. Oh, and I promise you'll get to meet Ryou then, yea!


	6. Snake bites can be a good thing

Hakumei: Hello again! Yea Ryou's finally here! He's my favorite!

Ryou: Lucky me…

Hakumei: Ryou! glomps Ryou

Ryou: Can't breathe…

Hakumei: Oh, that's right. Ahem. Special thanks to _Sand dancer_ for the review. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property Kazuki Takahashi. Basically: don't sue me please!!! chibi eyes You can't resist the chibi eyes!

"Talking,"

_Thoughts_

……………………………

"The sun is starting to rise, we should stop and rest," Bakura suggested, although it was more like an order. They had been traveling for just over three days now, doing the actual traveling by night and sleeping during the day. He had them do this as he knew well the perils of trying to cross the desert by day: not only does one end up using more water than is necessary because of the heat, but you also tend to walk slower, crossing less distance. So all in all, it was just smarter to start out by night and rest during the day.

"Alright, you're the boss," Malik retorted sarcastically.

Amane just giggled as she watched the mock argument commence in front of her.

"Damn right," Bakura agreed, smirking.

"Anything else you're highness would like of his lowly subjects?"

"Yes, actually. You can set up camp."

"Now wait a minute here, no way am I setting up the whole camp by myself."

"You can't expect the boss to do it… And no real man would ask a lady to help."

"Pride's overrated anyway. Amane, you'll help me, right?"

"Alright, if you insist," Amane answered, still giggling. "I'll need payment though…"

"Anything!" Malik exclaimed, coming to her side and offering his hand to help her down off of Kalim.

Amane took it and got down. After dusting herself off a little she stood up strait and answered, "I think a kiss would suffice."

"That it?" Malik asked smiling.

"Waiting… Or do you not need help."

Malik grinned and kissed her full on the lips. To Amane it was like an electric current had shot through her entire body leaving her tingling all over. But all too soon it ended. Malik was actually a gentleman about it, not forceful at all. He gave her one more soft kiss on her cheek before looking into her eyes and winking, "And that's your tip."

"Agh, if you two have to act all lovey-dovey, the least you could do is not do it in front of me," Bakura said scowling at them. Though they hadn't reached kissing until now, Amane and Malik had been growing closer and closer over the course of their little trip. Bakura really didn't know how much more he could take before going completely insane.

"Aw, you're just jealous 'cause you don't have anyone to cuddle with," Malik teased him, pulling Amane to him and nuzzling her cheek. "What you need is someone all to yourself so you won't be such a fifth wheel."

"Right, and when that happens I'll give you and Amane my blessing and wish you both happiness with lots of kids. Now that you've got that out of your system, I believe you have a camp to set up?"

"Bitter, overbearing asshole with a sister complex." Malik mumbled but started to set up camp (with Amane's help). _He'll see. One of these days he will actually fall for someone and then he'll have to eat all his words. 'Course someone'd have to be mental to fall for him but hey, it could happen. _

……………………………

By the end of the fifth day, Malik and Amane were done with playful flirting and declared themselves a real couple.

"And I'm supposed to be surprised?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"You're not upset?" Malik returned uneasily.

"You're both free to do what you want. I will say one thing however: I'm only allowing this because you're my friend Malik and I feel I can trust you. You hurt Amane in anyway though and I'm afraid that won't save you."

"Understood. And Bakura, I'm sure you'll find someone of your own as well," Malik said with a smile.

"No way that's ever gonna' happen. Murdering thief, remember?"

"Maybe, but I don't think you're meant to be alone forever," Amane told him smiling. "One day you're going to meet someone who truly wants to be with you and will be willing to understand you. Just promise me that when that day comes, you won't turn them away, you'll let them get close to your heart."

"Fine, not that it's going to happen anyway."

"Say it."

_Same old Amane alright, just can't say no…_ "I promise."

"Good, now that that's settled we'd better start out again. Judging on the directions Malik got and how far we've come, I think we're only a few miles out."

"Finally, some real food," Malik said. "Are we all packed?"

"There's still one more bag over there," Amane said pointing.

"I'll get it," Bakura called, bending down to pick it up. Reaching under to grab the strap he grabbed something else. "Ahh! What the hell!"

"What's the matter?" Malik and Amane said in unison running over to him.

"Damn snake decided to rest under the bag. I must have grabbed it by mistake."

"Are you hurt?" Amane asked worriedly.

"Damn thing bit me," Bakura answered, holding his hand and gritting his teeth.

"Give me your hand, I'll try to suck the poison out," Malik said.

Bakura did and after several painful moments Malik gave up and said, "I really can't tell if I'm helping or not. We should get you to Kul Elna to see a healer as quickly as we can. It's only a few miles out – I think we can risk running the horses. Amane, can you pony Bakura's horse with Kalim?"

"Yes, I can manage."

"Good, we'll transfer all the packs to Laikon then and I'll ride double with him on Dairen."

"Alright. Let's move quickly."

In a matter of minutes they had switched the packs and got Bakura behind Malik on Dairen.

"I'm fine you know, I can ride on my own."

"It could be a real mess if you fell unconscious and got trampled," Malik said.

"Don't worry 'Kura, we'll be there soon and you can go back to acting tough. Till then, just let us take care of you," Amane said, tying Laicon's leadrope to Kalim's saddlehorn.

"Fine, just hurry."

"Right," Malik yelled, racing with all the speed he could get from their tired horses towards Kul Elna.

……………………………

"Please, can someone tell us where the healer lives? Our friend is in urgent need of care!" Malik and Amane arrive not too long after that with Bakura barely conscious on top of Dairon.

"Last house on the East side of town's Ryou's," an elderly man said to them, pointing down the rode heading east.

"Thank you so much!" Amane said, racing after Malik who had taken off immediately with Bakura and the horses towards the east end of town.

They soon came to a small house on the edge of town with a garden by the side. Helping Bakura off of Dairen – he refused to be carried but allowed Malik to support his weight with his arm – they made their way up to the front door. Malik pounded it on it yelling, "Anyone home? Our friend needs help, he was bit by a snake!"

"I'm in the garden," came a voice to their right. A young boy around seventeen they hadn't noticed before ran up to them from the garden. His hair was white and had warm brown eyes. "Snake bite hu? Better get him inside. Lay him on the cot by the wall there while I gather my things. You're lucky he made it this far."

"Yeah, well, let's just say he has a habit of surviving things normal people wouldn't." Malik said to the boy smiling. "I'm Malik. My friend here's Bakura and this is his sister – my girlfriend – Amane."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ryou, I'm the healer of this village."

"But you're so young… I always thought the healer had to be someone with a great deal of age," Amane commented watching him as he gathered some herbs from a shelf on the other side of the room.

"Normally you'd be right. My mother was the healer here before me you see and not having a daughter, she taught me all she knew. My father died when I was little so I don't remember him much and my mother died about a year ago in an accident so I was the natural choice to replace her," he answered. Then he went over to them and sat down beside Bakura.

"Bakura… I think I've heard that name before somewhere…" Ryou said, thinking out loud.

"Don't see how you could have," Malik said quickly.

"Oh well, where did he get bit?"

"My hand," Bakura answered. He wasn't completely out of it but he was starting to get a migraine and chills.

"Amane, could you help me? I have no running water in here but the town well is just down the street. Could you take a bucket and fetch some water?" Ryou asked, taking Bakura's hand and inspecting the bite.

"Sure, be right back," Amane said, grabbing a bucket and running out the door.

"I need water to make the antidote with… plus it looks like this hasn't been cleaned. How long ago was it that he was bitten?"

"About two hours I'd say."

"Then by how his condition is now I'd say it was young sidewinder. Most every other sake around here would have killed him within an hour." Ryou glanced up from his inspection as Amane rushed back in. "That was fast."

"Here," she said, setting down the water and collapsing next to them.

"You alright?" Malik asked worried.

"Just need to catch my breath. That bucket's heavy when it's full."

Ryou grabbed a bowl and dipped it into the bucket so the bowl was half full. Then taking some of the herbs, he quickly made a paste. Grabbing a piece of cloth, he wetted it and cleaned the wound before putting on the paste and wrapping it up. "There. That should stop your condition from worsening for a while but I'll have to make you a stew out of other herbs to actually cure you. I warn you now though, it's going to taste awful," Ryou said, giving him a smile. He knew he wouldn't die now so long as he drank it.

"Something tells me I have no choice," Bakura said weakly.

"Not really."

"Then hurry up."

"Right. But don't go to sleep 'till you've eaten. You more than likely are going to sleep for a few days and it will be near impossible to wake you again."

"Fine."

"You sound familiar with this type of thing, does it happen often?" Amane asked.

"Once is too often but I suppose you could say I treat this type of wound about once every month or so," Ryou answered, getting up while taking the bucket with him.

"Need any help?" Amane offered. "I don't normally brag but I'm rather good at cooking."

"Sure, just cut up these herbs here. Oh and Malik, that's your name right?" Malik looked over to Ryou and nodded. "Make sure Bakura doesn't fall asleep, kay?"

"Okay," Malik agreed, smiling evilly.

"What are you planning?" Bakura asked. Malik could get some pretty twisted ideas of his own sometimes.

"You're hurt! I wouldn't do anything to you while you're in this state, that's just plain inhuman!" Malik responded, looking hurt.

"Like you're one to talk."

"I'll just tell you some jokes."

"No way, I've heard them all and I have to tell you Malik, you're not funny-"

"Why did Ra create sin?"

"Malik…"

"Come on, humor me."

"Fine. Why did Ra create sin?"

"So we mortals could have a good time!" Malik started to laugh at his own joke, Bakura rolling his eyes.

After Ryou and Amane set the pot with Bakura's antidote over the fire Amane asked, "Should I make us something to eat then too?"

"That's a good idea. I wasn't joking when I said this stuff tasted awful. I had to take it myself when I was little. I'll never forget that taste," Ryou answered, making a face.

"I'll do that then," Amane said laughing.

When the stew was done, Ryou brought it over to Bakura, giggling at the how he looked like he was seriously considering murdering his friend while Malik just plunged on with more bad jokes. Malik stopped however when he noticed Ryou and helped Bakura sit up strait. Taking a spoon, Ryou then went to feed him but Bakura stopped him saying, "I can feed myself you know."

Ryou smiled at him and handed him the bowl, taking it from him when he was finished while Malik laid him back down on the cot. By the time Amane's own stew for them was done, Bakura was sound asleep.

……………………………

Hakumei: Number 6 is done, woot! He he, I love the Spiral commentary on vol. 6. If you don't know what I'm talking about you should seriously pick it up, Spiral's awesome. Has a bit lacking ending though but oh well. The next Death Note is out and my friend had it in his hands and everything but when he went to buy it, his card didn't have enough money so I wasn't able to read it… breaks down crying

Ryou: chapter 7 will be up as soon as Haku-chan can write it. She would also like to thank all her readers for taking the time to read this story and reviewing. See you next time, bye!


	7. Rousing the Town

Hakumei: I realize that last chapter didn't have much fluff in it so I'll try to make up for that in this chapter.

Ryou: Do you have to?

Hakumei: Yes! A fanfic needs fluff!

Ryou: sighs and rolls eyes You've become a yaoi fangirl.

Hakumei: My Ra you're right. pales

Ryou: I'll just do the disclaimer as Haku-chan is a little out of it. She does not in anyway own the characters or plot from Yu-Gi-Oh. And for that we can all be thankful. Happy Thanksgiving by the way.

"Talking,"

_thoughts_

……………………………………………

His eyes opened slowly and the first image he sees is of a very beautiful pair of chocolate eyes and perfect white teeth smiling back at him. Blinking a few times and waking up a bit more he also took in pale, satin-looking skin and soft snowy-white hair.

"You really shouldn't be awake yet," the boy told him gently though he was still smiling.

Bakura vaguely thought that that smile should have unnerved him but the opposite was true. He couldn't have felt more relaxed with this strange boy smiling at him. _Wait, who is this boy? And where the hell am I?_ He narrowed his eyes a little and asked the boy who was kneeling over him, "Who are you?" He hated how his voice sounded so weak but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"Ryou," the boy answered, still giving him that warm smile. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm…" Bakura thought out loud. "I was bit by a snake… Then Malik and Amane rode with me towards Kul Elna… Everthing's a bit foggy from there though."

"Sounds about right. You were bit by a young sidewinder. Lucky for you it wasn't something more dangerous like a cobra."

Bakura was startled to realize that during this whole conversation Ryou had been gently redressing his wound. Though he was done now, his hand had yet to leave his own, holding it gently. Bakura felt his cheeks start to burn but he was so tan it was impossible for Ryou to tell he was blushing. A 'comfortable' silence fell over them, depending on who's opinion you were taking, with Ryou just softly smiling and Bakura completely entranced by it. This boy in front of him was so beautiful, down right gorgeous. And his voice was soft and light, quite unlike his own deep, gruff tone. More time passed and Bakura realized with some amazement that he was slowly starting to smile as well. There was no anger in his mind either; no burning hatred or unquenchable need for revenge. Those angelic eyes took every away that had seemed so damn important before and made it all seem so meaningless. He found that he could just keep drowning in those eyes forever…

"'Kura you're up!" Amame came running over to her brother after entering the small house with a relieved look on her face. She brightened even more when she saw how content her brother looked.

Bakura tore his gaze from Ryou to look at his sister. She was wearing her usual red dress though slightly dirty with her long hair tied back. Ryou got up and she took his place beside her brother. Bakura felt oddly disappointed that the boy had left him but smiled softly at his sister all the same.

"I was really worried you know," Amane said in a slightly accusing tone. "You were out for two whole days!"

"Was I now?"

"Really he should have been out for four," Ryou put in offhandedly.

Bakura smirked and was about to reply when Malik came in. "Amane, I put everything away like you ask- oh, hey Bakura. Finally aware of the world again?"

"So it seems. What have you two been up to anyway?"

Amane answered him, "We've been helping out Ryou. We just got done weeding the garden for him."

"Really?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow at Malik.

He simply shrugged. "Might as well. Now that you're awake, should we go and tell everyone of the coming invasion?"

"You moron, you didn't need me for that! You should have done it right away!" Bakura snapped. _Sometimes Malik can really be dependent…_

"Sorry… Guess you're right. Well, want to come?"

"Out of the question," Ryou said. Bakura looked over both amazed and amused at how commanding he sounded. Then he realized he was knitting. Knitting for Ra's sake! His thoughts were cut off though as Ryou began to speak again. "I don't care if you say he's strong. He's not moving an inch for another day. His strength hasn't recovered and he'd collapse before he even got out the door. You two can go if you wish. Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I have been doing this my whole life. Even though your help is highly appreciated it isn't needed. I can manage on my own."

"You sure?" Malik asked.

Ryou simply nodded and with a wave to Bakura, Malik walked out, Amane not too far behind.

"So demanding, little one, with your knitting shears and everything," Bakura said after they left cracking up a bit. He wasn't really offended at being ordered to stay by the teen because he knew he was right. It took everything he had to stay awake and talk to the youth.

Ryou shrugged but never ceased in his work. "Buying items that can be made by hand gets expensive and money is something I have very little of."

"But you're the only healer in town right? How can you be so poor?" Bakura asked, surprising himself as he realized he was actually interested in the answer.

"This village is very poor so I offer my services for free, mostly. As payment I receive food and am allowed to live here. That's how mostly everything is run here – more by trading and such then actually exchanging money."

Bakura banished the thoughts that came with 'my services' immediately and tried to think of something else to talk about. The clicking noises coming from Ryou's work however soon became hypnotic as silence fell over them. Before he realized it, he felt drossy and fell into a peaceful sleep.

…………………………………………

Malik and Amane made their way to the center of town and immediately began trying to warn them.

"The Hyksos are coming for this village, you have to believe us!" Malik said to another villager who paid him no attention.

"Why won't you believe us!" Amane yelled frustrated.

"Why should we?" The two realized that they had drawn somewhat of a crowd around them. Good, now just to convince them. "The Hyksos know we are in no way connected to the capital. It would be useless to attack us – there would be no real victory in it for them."

"It's because you aren't connected to the capital that they will come for you. You aren't guarded at all. They don't plan to have a victory here – they plan to turn this place into another Kuru Eruna."

"Kuru Eruna? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" one of the villagers asked though the two seemed to have their attention now.

"Kuru Eruna was a town that was sacrificed to create the millennium items. The Hyksos have learned how to create their own and are going to use this town as their sacrifice – just as the pharaoh did to Kuru Eruna."

"You lie. There was no such place!" the man who had spoken first accused them.

"What these children speak in the truth." An elderly woman made her way through the crowd that parted for her after she spoke.

"I beg your forgiveness, Lady Aria," the man said bowing. "I had no idea they were telling the truth. However, if it is not out of line for me to ask, how is it you know of this?"

"My daughter, my only child, fell in love with one of the thieves of Kuru Eruna. Though they were thieves they guarded their own like the most priceless treasure. So I let her go, knowing she was in good hands. Though we are not thieves this village and Kuru Eruna were vary similar. Neither had any ties with the capital and governed themselves in the best way they saw fit. Though they had little and their lives were hard, they were happy because they had their freedom. However, when I was younger I took a trip to visit my daughter and found that the village was no longer there, just shadows of buildings and ash. I never learned what really happened… I didn't think there were any survivors. How is it that you children know?" Lady Aria, who seemed to be the elder of Kul Elna, now turned to Malik and Amane with questioning, weathered-green eyes.

"My brother and I are the only survivors of the tragedy that befell Kuru Eruna," Amane said, speaking directly to Lady Aria. "We lived to tell how all our family and friends were sacrificed alive to be created into the millennium items."

Lady Aria nodded, accepting her answer as the truth as she could find no deceit in her pleading red eyes. _This girl only wishes to be heard and not let such a tragedy happen again. _"I believe you. How do you know of what the Hyksos are planning?"

"My sister, who is now living at the capital, sent me this letter with a warning," Amane said, withdrawing the letter from a pocket in her dress.

Lady Aria took it and read it though with narrowed eyes. "I see." She then turned to her fellow villagers and said quite clearly and commandingly for someone of her age, "What these children say is indeed the truth. I want Kul Elna to be put on full alert. Anyone whom deems themselves able to fight report to the blacksmith's. Anyone else should gather here to be assigned to some other task. Now, spread the word to the rest, go!" She then turned back to Amane and Malik and said, "None of this village has traveled beyond it so I ask this task of you. If you are truly wanting to help, be our warning. Find the Hyksos so that we know how long we have. They will most likely be coming by the way of the Red Sea. Will you accept?"

"Of course," Malik said. Amane nodded as well.

"Good. Now leave as soon as possible."

"Understood," both said in unison but stopped suddenly when she spoke again.

"Wait, where is this brother of yours you spoke of young lady?"

"My name is Amane and my brother is in Ryou's care."

Lady Aria raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

"He was bit by a snake but is almost completely recovered now."

"I see. Tell Ryou I'll be by later tomorrow to see this brother of yours. And thank you for your help, both of you."

"Don't mention it," Amane said while Malik simply nodded. Both then turned and ran back to Ryou's small house at the edge of the village.

"We're leaving for a bit Ryou," Malik said as he entered, waking Bakura up from his light nap.

"Where are you going?" he asked a bit sleepily.

"To lookout for the Hyksos. Don't worry, we won't be fighting at all, simply finding them so we know how long we have."

"Amane's going too?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes Brother, I am," Amane said with finality.

"And I bet there's nothing I could do to change your mind."

"No."

Bakura smiled weakly. _Same old Amane._ "Be safe then, both of you. I don't want my newly found sister and best friend being hurt."

"We will," Amane said, returning the smile. She then kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug.

"Alright, enough," Bakura said though she could tell he wasn't really mad.

"We'll leave you with Ryou then. Take care."

"Right, you too."

Bakura watched them leave with a look of sadness on his face. He wished he could go with but even now he was feeling tired again. He wasn't used to being helpless. He was Touzoku Ou Ra damn it! Oh well, sleep sounded really good right now…

"Oh no you don't, not until you've eaten something," Ryou said, coming over to him with a warm bowl of stew. Bakura jerked awake and took it from him.

"It's delicious!" Bakura exclaimed, wolfing it down. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He finished in minutes and held the small bowl back to Ryou. "More please?"

Ryou just laughed and refilled it. After he received the bowl back from Bakura a third time he returned to find him sound asleep. Ryou smiled as he softly brushed some of the soft bangs on his patient's forehead with his finger tips. _I never thought I'd ever see another person with white hair… He really is beautiful, even with his scars…_ Ryou softy traced the double-t scar located under his closed eye. His eyes widened as Bakura leaned into his touch. _Wait, what am I thinking?!_ He quickly stood up and made his way over to the chair he had occupied earlier and began knitting to take his mind of his sleeping patient.

Hours slowly passed but his work never seemed able to completely take his mind off the silver-haired man lying just a few meters away. He determinedly refused to look up from his work, trying desperately to banish emotions he had never felt before. He did however when the object of his torment let out a loud gasp and started to thrash around a bit.

Ryou rushed over to his side and knelt next to him. It was clear he was having a nightmare but the worst part was that the strain in his mind seemed to make his deadly fever return.

"He'll just dehydrate himself if I don't do something to reduce his fever..." Ryou muttered trying to think what best to do. He eeped when a strong arm grabbed and pulled him close like some lifeline. Another arm wrapped around his back and held him tightly pressed against a very toned body. _Well, what can I do now that I can't move?_ Ryou thought as a heavy blush graced his cheeks. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working however as Bakura's embrace became not-so-crushing and the rest of his body relaxed.

Ryou cautiously raised his hand to Bakura's forehead and smiled in relief when he felt that his fever too was lessening. He couldn't do this for very long though as Bakura shifted them is his sleep so that Ryou was resting on his shoulder and Bakura nuzzled his hair. "Mmm… Smells good…" he uttered though clearly still fast asleep.

Ryou bushed even more at this confession but with a soft sigh he also cuddled into him so that he too was comfortable. _It's not like I could move. Even if I wanted to…_ Ryou thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………

Hakumei: I got to read Death Note vol. 8 and it's awesome! Yah fluff!

Ryou: What does fluff have to do with Death Note?

Hakumei: Nothing. I was talking about earlier. brings story back to beginning and shows Ryou what she means

Ryou: I'm not even going to comment.

Hakumei: Because you secretly like it!

Ryou: glares

Hakumei: Ah! Ry-chan's scary when he's mad! Anyway, see you next time. And drop a review on your way out please!


	8. Don't want to be alone

Hakumei: I'm back!

Ryou: I'm here too.

Hakumei: Please read the AN at the end of the story. Hey, it's December 1st! You know what that means Ry-chan!?

Ryou: Bet you're going to tell me…

Hakumei: The countdown to Christmas has begun!!! Muwahahahaha!

Ryou: 0.0!

Hakumei: continues laughing

Ryou: I'll just do the disclaimer. Haku-chan still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway…

Hakumei: laughing turns to crying

Ryou: sighs On with the fic…

"talking,"

_thoughts_

……………………………………………

The salty waters of the Red Sea licked at their horses hooves as Amane and Malik made their way along the coast. The water was mostly calm, lulling them into a false sense of security. However this calmness did not dull their senses completely; then knew exactly why they were here, wondering Deshret at dawn. They had ridden all night and the first rays of the young sun were beginning to warm the sand around them.

"We should set up camp soon," Malik said softly. There was no sound 'cept for the waves and their voices would carry far if they spoke too loudly to ears they did not want warned of their presence. "I wish we could use some of this water…"

"We have enough to last us and the horses a couple more days. But that's all," Amane replied, just as softly.

"I'll take the first watch then and wake you at noon so I can rest. We'll set out north again at twilight. However if we don't find them by midnight we should turn around; I won't risk you succumbing to dehydration when I know Bakura's waiting for us both," Malik said smirking. "And I'm too young to die."

"Ah, you're just the sweetest thing koi," Amane said, smirking back.

They stepped off their mounts and began setting up camp, sending suggestive comments to the other every so often.

…………………………………………

He didn't want to wake up. This pillow was unbelievably soft. And smelled of vanilla. _Wait._

Deep mahogany eyes reluctantly opened to find silken, snowy hair. His 'blanket' turned out to be the body of Ryou which he held in place with his arms. _Well, how did this happen?_ Bakura thought dully. He didn't mind that Ryou was cuddled up so close to him; in fact he liked it – a lot. _So how did this little tenshi wind up in my arms hmm?_

Bakura thought on in for a few minutes but he seriously couldn't remember what had happened last night. And Bakura wanted to know. And what Bakura wants he gets. So he softly shook the sleeping angel awake.

Ryou mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper (if that were possible) into Bakura. Bakura sighed and shook him a little harder, this time succeeding in waking him. Ryou's eyes fluttered open cutely and Bakura couldn't help but smile down at him. "Morning little one."

"M-morning," Ryou said, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. He hadn't known how his patient would react but he took smiling as a good sign he wasn't in danger.

"Tell me tenshi, why are you snuggled up in my arms instead of you own bed?"

Ryou turned a bit more red from the pet name but answered him any way. "You were having a nightmare and your fever returned and I didn't know what to do. I was kneeling by you and you sort of just, well, grabbed me and wouldn't let go so I kinda, umm, just fell asleep with you still holding me…"

Bakura nodded, excepting his answer. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Ryou cleared his throat and said, "Umm, Bakura? Could you let me up now?"

Bakura jumped a little and loosened his grip at once. Ryou rushed into the kitchen to make some breakfast; Bakura sat up to watch him with a frown. He hadn't really wanted to let Ryou go. It felt perfect – no, it felt right when Ryou was in his arms. He felt like he finally had a real purpose in living when he held Ryou. And that purpose was to protect his little tenshi. How could he do that if he was always at a distance? The boy had saved his life – he had to repay him. _That's the only reason I feel so strongly… I am indebted to him now. That's the only reason. Even if he is adorable, beautiful, pure. Especially because he's pure. No, I can't fall in love with him. I can't taint such innocence. It would be better if I just left as soon as I can. Because if I stay much longer… I don't know if I'll be able to leave… _

_Come on Ryou, snap out of it! So what if he's handsome! So what if he makes you feel like you're needed now! He'll just leave once he's healed and you'll never see him again! _Ryou scolded himself while he cooked. _No, I can't fall in love with him. I'll just get hurt again…_

……………………………………………

Night fell on Kul Elna to find that both Ryou and Bakura had succeeded at doing nothing for the entire day. Now both were having something that resembled a staring contest, Bakura was smirking while Ryou was frowning. Bakura didn't feel all that sleepy any more but didn't feel like doing anything either. He compromised by watching Ryou all day. He watched him flit back in forth as he cleaned the 'messy' house, lightly and gracefully. He watched as those slender fingers took up the shears again and began knitting, thinking of all the much more useful things those expert fingers could be doing. The boy was simply perfect, more of a god than Ra himself. Damn the fact that he promised he wouldn't touch him. He wanted him. And what Bakura wants, he gets.

Ryou effectively did nothing all day because he was all too aware of Bakura's staring. He tried cleaning but that didn't help at all. He had spoken with Lady Aria when she stopped in but that was only for ten minutes or so. She was very busy and wasn't able to stay. Knitting had always helped to take his mind off things before but even that didn't work. He kept messing up and simply gave up after an hour or so. He decided he'd go out and work in the garden where Bakura's eyes would no longer be on him, however, by the time he'd decided this, night had fallen.

So now they were staring at each other. Bakura sat crossed-legged on the same mat he had been sleeping on for days, smirking, while Ryou was on his own mat on the other side of the room, a frown on his face and freezing. Ryou had been trying to get to sleep for twenty minutes now but just couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't wholly because of Bakura either. It was freezing, not cold, freezing, and he simply couldn't get warm. Bakura seemed to have realized this and had asked him if he wanted to sleep with him again.

_I told myself not to get attached and sleeping with him would definitely be a step in the wrong direction. But I'm so cold! What do I do? _Ryou sat there for about five more minutes debating until his body won out over his mind and he slowly stood up.

Bakura's smirk softened into a little smile as Ryou gently slid onto the cot next to him, though not touching him, and threw his blanket over them so they would have two.

This, however, Bakura could not stand for so he wrapped his arms around Ryou and brought him close.

"Much better," Bakura said, his breath teasing silver hair as he spoke. "You know tenshi, I've become quite fond of you."

"Y-you ha-have?" Ryou asked. He wanting to believe those words so much, but he didn't let himself do so. _You'll only be hurt again._

"Yes, I have. And I have to tell you little one, that takes a lot for me to do."

"But why? I'm not special. No one else cares. Who would? I'm always alone, I hate it. I hate myself. I'm ugly and too quite and too thin and weak and,"

Bakura stopped Ryou's self-abusing ranting by kissing him gently on the lips. "You're beautiful. And I love that you're quite. As for being weak, you should know that's not true. It takes a lot of strength to live out here on your own the way you do. To not condemn the world for condemning you. Instead you heal people. No Ryou, you are strong, in character. I'm the weak one. I'm the one who gave into revenge. I never want to hear you say any of those things again. As far as being alone, I'm asking, no, I'm begging you to let me be there for you, to let me protect you."

"Why?" Ryou asked shakily, tears rolling down from shining brown eyes.

"Because I have been alone too, for such a very long time. And I hate it now. I want you Ryou. I want you to be the one by my side. I want you to be the one to take away this loneliness, this pain."

"Bakura, I,"

"Shh… I need to tell you something. I need you to know something before you decide. I'm a thief Ryou. And a good one. Some people know me as Touzoku Ou. But you need to know why. Will you listen? Even though now you know I'm a thief?"

Ryou's eyes widened but he nodded. He didn't care if Bakura was a thief. Bakura believed in him, that he wasn't worthless. _I guess... I will let love in..._

"Fourteen years ago, my village was used as a sacrifice to create the millennium items. I was only nine and wasn't able to do anything to help the people dying around me – not even my own sister. I abandoned her there, believing her to be dead, and vowed to take my revenge on the pharaoh. He passed away though before I was able to. I should have let it end there, I know, but the rage inside me was too great and I continued to do all I could to make the new pharaoh's life miserable. But then I met Marik and some of that rage died down. I restricted myself to only robbing the pharaoh, which meant I no longer robbed villages or murdered unnecessarily, becoming a tomb-robber only.

"A few years after that I found Amane again and she made me realize that there was more to life than revenge. Even after everything, Amane has no wish to harm anyone. I didn't understand it. But you… Ryou, because of you I think I get it now. I understand that revenge is pointless. I don't want that life anymore. You make me smile just by being there. You make me feel joy and love again. You make me feel truly alive. And I know now that before I wasn't living. So please tenshi, forgive me the things I've done and stay with me. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to live."

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, smiling through his tears. He kissed him softly. "Me too. I don't want to be alone anymore." He kissed him again, this time harder.

Bakura hesitated then returned the kiss, softly at first than harder and more fevered. He licked Ryou's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ryou accepted, moaning as Bakura explored his mouth.

When they broke apart for air, Bakura smiled down at his little tenshi. Then he pulled him close, burying his face in soft, silken hair.

"Never leave me Kura," Ryou whispered softly.

"Never, tenshi. I love you, I promise."

"I love you too."

Both fell into a deep and dreamless sleep with their souls finally at peace.

…………………………………………

It was around eleven before Amane and Malik stumbled across the Hyksos's camp, confirming their fears to be true. They counted twenty chariots and if they were optimistic, counting only tree soldiers to a tent, there were about one hundred and fifty men. They then turned around and went back the way they'd come as quickly and silently as they were able. If they ran the horses with short and few breaks, they would reach Kul Elna by morning.

…………………………………………

Hakumei: So ends the kiddy version of chapter 8. And in case you don't know tenshi angel.

Ryou: Kiddy?

Hakumei: If my dear readers want the adult one, they'll have to visit my homepage (found on my profile).

Ryou: Oh… Wait, you're saying you turned this into a lemon!?

Hakumei: That's exactly what I'm saying my innocent little hikari!

Ryou: changes topic So, why are you updating so fast?

Hakumei: Because I received a lovely review from Poenalime. Reviews make me write faster after all! Oh, and sorry for this chapter being so short but it was doomed to be that way from the start. Talk to you all later then!

Ryou: Ja ne!

Hakumei: And leave a review please!


End file.
